Gestão do Conhecimento
Gestão do Conhecimento[[Arquivo:Gestão_do_conhecimento.png|thumb|left|370px|Gestão do Conhecimento]] Definição É o processo de capturar, distribuir e efetivamente utilizar conhecimento. [[Arquivo:GC.png|thumb|56px]] Descrição Gestão do Conhecimento é o processo sistemático de identificação, criação, renovação, compartilhamento e aplicação do conhecimento dentro da organização. Como forma explícita e intencional, a sua aplicação maximiza a eficiência e o retorno sobre os ativos de conhecimento da organização, melhorando os processos produtivos, avaliando o grau de satisfação dos clientes, alertando sempre sobre as mudanças do mercado, desenvolvendo soluções inovadoras, facilitando a realização das tarefas, promovendo novos procedimentos de trabalho e ampliando o conhecimento nas mentes das pessoas.[1] A Gestão do Conhecimento é um tema que tem crescido muito nessas duas últimas décadas. Tal crescimento pode ser notado, por um lado, através do número de produções acadêmicas e por outro, no número empresas que cada vez mais relatam suas práticas de gestão e se mostram abertas ao aprendizado, tanto na esfera privada, quando na esfera pública.[2] O grande problema de implementação dessa gestão está associado a dificuldade de encontrar o melhor método de compartilhamento e disseminação do conhecimento dentro das organizações. Objetivos Os principais motivadores de um esforço de Gerenciamento de Conhecimento são: [3] · Aumentar o conhecimento disponível para a aplicação e execução de produtos e serviços; · Alcançar ciclos menores de desenvolvimento de novos produtos; · Facilitar e gerenciar inovação e aprendizado organizacional; · Alavancar a disseminação de expertise dos profissionais na organização; · Estreitar a conexão entre indivíduos internos e externos à organização; · Gerenciar os ambientes de trabalho para permitir aos colaboradores o surgimento de ideias e insights relevantes aos seus trabalhos; · Gerenciar ativos de capital intelectual dentro da força de trabalho (como expertise e conhecimento tácito possuído por indivíduos chave; e · Solução de problemas degenerados (Wicked Problems), ou seja, problemas com grave falta de informações. Práticas Database de lições aprendidas: Disponibilizar meios de compartilhamento de lições aprendidas. Apesar de não ser uma prática nova e seja relativamente fácil encontrar precedentes, está intimamente ligada com o uma Gestão de Conhecimento eficiente por ser facilitadora de disseminação de experiências.[4] Localização de Expertise: Conseguir identificar os indivíduos que possuem competência e habilidade em cada assunto ou prática. Uma vez que esses especialistas sejam conhecidos, se torna mais simples a busca por soluções dentro da corporação pois colaboradores podem encontrar mais facilmente detentores dos conhecimentos necessários.[4] Comunidades de prática: Grupos de pessoas com interesses ou problemas similares que discutem soluções e compartilham experiências.[4] Vantagens Os dois grandes desafios encontrados pelas empresas são o de ordem teórico-conceitual, quanto às bases da Gestão do Conhecimento e de ordem de avaliação de resultados. Ao se compreender as bases de um processo de Gestão, pode-se planejar melhor o procedimento que ele enseja, assim como mapear melhor os riscos previstos e a maximização dos ganhos. Quanto a avaliação dos resultados atingidos, só será possível através dos resultados dos ganhos maximizados ou das metas alcançadas, pois, por ser um ativo intangível, o capital intelectual é difícil de mensurar. Bibliografia [1] SANTOS, V. B. dos; et al. Arquivística: temas contemporâneos: classificação, preservação digital, gestão do do conhecimento. Distrito Federal: SENAC, 2009. [2] BATISTA, F. F.; QUANDT, C. O.; PACHECO, F.F.; TERRA, J. C. C. O governo que aprende - a Gestão do Conhecimento no setor público. Brasília: IPEA, 2005. [3] KOENIG, M.E.D.What is KM? Knowledge Management. Disponível em: Acesso em 13 de junho de 2014.[4] SNOWDEN, D. Complex Acts of Knowing – Paradox and Descriptive Self Awareness. Journal of Knowledge Management, Special Issue 6 (2): 100–111. doi:10.1108/13673270210424639.